


and i'm hungry like the wolf!

by Piglet (Rethira)



Category: Star Trek, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/pseuds/Piglet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski gets taken by the Borg.</p>
<p>This is just Derek's opinion you understand but, fuck that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i'm hungry like the wolf!

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in like. season 2??? so if you want to know why [insert season 3+ character] isn't here that's why

It was easier before they knew they could be saved. Before they knew that in time, those the Borg took could be healed. Made individual and separate. Made back- well. Maybe not back into what they were, but close enough. It was easier _before_ , when the only thing you could do if the Borg took them was to put them down. Free them from a nightmare, from a prison of torment. Free them from _this_.

Now there’s hope. Now there’s _maybe_.

That’s why Derek leaves in the end. Leaves Starfleet. He was only one of a handful of Lycans in the entire history of Starfleet to have ever joined, and the first to leave before his commission ended. He’s been grounded two days, trying to buy a ship, before Isaac shows up. And then Erica and Boyd trail after, before finally Scott – who didn’t even _serve_ on the _Argentine_ – sends a comm to say he’ll be joining them at Deep Space Two as soon as he can get passage. He even sends credits over, because Scott is like that, even if Derek despairs of him sometimes.

But with Scott’s savings and Derek’s trust-fund and the three bars of gold pressed latinum Boyd had scrounged from somewhere, he has enough to buy a small, strong ship, and with the five kids and him it’s a crew. Of a sort. Scott’s one of the worst pilots Starfleet has ever passed, and actually mostly tends to serve as a sort of counsellor. Or tended to serve as, on his previous ship. Scott had been called the class mascot at the Academy, and had been in Derek’s combat class, because someone had cleared him for the command track and he needed to be proficient in hand-to-hand, so there they were.

Derek doesn’t leave before Scott arrives, because technically he owns part of the ship and also he’d probably trail them across half the known universe, whining pathetically the entire time. He doesn’t turn up with Allison Argent either, so thank Lune for small mercies. Okay, and Scott took the medical class Derek had skipped because the scent of blood made him vicious, so he’s pretty much their pilot-slash-doctor, which fills Derek with dread.

As for the rest of the crew; Boyd and Isaac switch off on engineer, cook and stand-in medic. Boyd’s got the patience for it, Isaac has the fingers. They work. Erica ends up being security, weapons and stand-in pilot. She’s trigger happy, so Derek’s not entirely pleased about it, but at least she has the sense to listen to him when he shouts and can tell her ass from her elbows. Unlike Scott, sometimes. Apparently.

No-one asks what Derek will be. No-one even complains when he kicks Scott away from the helm and says, “I’m driving,” because the last time Scott tried to pilot out of space dock he almost hit three freighters and the observation deck.

“Do you even know where we’re going?” Scott whines.

“Delta quadrant,” Erica replies, “where’d you think?”

“You said we were going after Stiles,” Scott continues, glaring at Derek. He doesn’t back down when Derek growls and eases them out the docking doors.

“We _are_ ,” Derek snaps. “And he’s in the Delta quadrant.”

Scott goes to ask, but Erica stamps on his foot and mimes something that hopefully means _you are the dumbest sack of shit why do we keep you around_.

One of the Starfleet ships tries to stop Derek as he’s going, with urgent messages of, “You’re making a big mistake,” and, “You’re wasting your time,” and Derek’s personal favourite, “Ensign Stiles Stilinski is already dead.”

Isaac answers it and says, “Please fuck off and die.” He pauses when he sees Derek glaring. “In the name of the Mother Lune.”

There’s a beat of silence from the other end of the comm, and then a few hissed snatches of conversation before Captain Argent says, “None of you will ever make commission again if you do this.”

Scott smells suddenly angry – so angry Derek’s surprised he doesn’t yell down the comm line, but then again, Argent is his girlfriend’s dad. Isaac shrugs at Derek and Boyd and Erica are studiously ignoring the comm, so Derek flips on the screen by the helm and glares at him.

“I’m going to go to warp now,” he says, “so that everyone in Starfleet might view how many fucks I give.”

He sends them straight to warp seven, which earns some cursing from Boyd and him hightailing it off the bridge to go and fiddle with the engines. The comm line cuts off – Erica grins – and then it’s just the four of them and the ship.

“It’s too quiet without Stiles around,” Erica mutters, before following Boyd off the bridge.

No-one really says anything after that. They just stare at the mostly blank screen ahead and wait. Eventually, Derek makes an irritated noise and passes the helm off to Scott – who can hopefully be trusted to not screw anything up while they’re at warp – and goes to have a nap.

 

The thing is, Deep Space Two is actually really far from the Delta quadrant. They’d chased the Borg all the way from their original heading, and by the time the Borg were leaving – thirty starships had turned up to fight one sphere, and the sphere had still left intact. And with the away team. The away team that included Stiles – they’d been near DS2, so the _Argentine_ had put in for repairs there and Derek had resigned loudly and in front of other crew members. Chris had been kind enough to let him. Small mercies.

They’re edging closer to leaving the Alpha quadrant when Derek wakes up – Derek isn’t a native here, not really. Lycanera’s sun hovers on the demarcation line that doesn’t exist, and most Lycans think Starfleet is full of shit. Derek only joined because of Kate, and then Kate turned out to be hugely xenophobic. So xenophobic she wanted to commit genocide, and she’d been like a week away from managing it, except she and Derek had walked past a kid who was part Betazoid and he’d turned around and said, “Oh my god that lady wants to kill you.”

Derek had almost ripped the kid in half himself, because he’d been a dumb idiot back then, and honestly believed Kate didn’t have a nasty bone in her entire body. Except she’d turned on her heel and given the kid a _look_ and the kid had recoiled like she’d slapped him and Derek couldn’t hear the lie in his heart but _could_ when Kate said, “Don’t be silly, I don’t want to kill him.”

They’d both ended up restrained after that, and initially the security officers had been a damn sight angrier with Derek than with Kate, because he’d almost clawed her throat out before they’d stopped him. But the kid came back and had an actual telepath with him, and they both said, “She’s going to wipe out his entire species. Or she wants to.”

Derek had been released, because his parents ruled Lycanera’s northern continent, and with two telepaths working round the clock they managed to crack Kate in less than a week.

She’d been using Derek’s access codes to try and hack into Lycanera’s defence network so they’d be utterly unprepared when she and her fucking _cabal_ of xenophobic assholes detonated as many contaminated bombs as they could find in Lycanera’s atmosphere.

If the kid hadn’t caught her – and it had been pure _luck_ , because she just so happened to be thinking about how she was going to eviscerate Derek at the time – Lycanera would have been- most of the four billion inhabitants would have died, and the ones that survived would have been doomed to a slow death as the radiation destroyed _everything_.

Laura sends him a comm and says, “You know you don’t have to go after him just because he saved us.”

Derek doesn’t even pretend to blame his anger on the fact she woke him up. He just snaps, “I’d have gone after him anyway,” and that makes Laura smile and her eyes soften.

“I know you’ll find him.”

The Betazoid kid was Stiles. Of course it was Stiles.

It’s not the only comm they get. Allison sends one that demands Scott yell down at Derek to get back to the helm because Erica was sleeping and Scott _really_ needed to take this, god, Derek _please_. When he comes back Isaac says, “You smell,” and Scott practically dies right there and then, because he just spent two hours on damn _phone sex_.

After her it’s Lydia, and Derek remembers a time when Stiles would leap for joy at the fact she even remembered he exists. She’s full Betazoid, and Stiles had practically worshipped the ground she walked on, even though half the time it was like she forgot he existed. Probably did; Stiles never really talked about his abilities, but when he spoke about Lydia he always said, “Damn, she has got some _shields_ ,” in the sort of way Laura used to say, “Damn look at that _ass_ ,” back on Lycanera.

These days, Lieutenant Commander Lydia Martin – her step-father’s surname – comms Stiles fairly regularly. Used to comm him fairly regularly.

“You bring him back,” she says. “I’ve cleared a path for you as best I can, and if you stop at one of the Klingon border outposts I can-” She pauses, makes a somewhat wearied face, and says, “You’ll have passports good for passage through Klingon and Romulan space.”

Derek nods. “Thanks.”

“Don’t bother to ask how I got them.” The expression on her face is sliding towards _pulling in favours I didn’t want to_ , or possibly _I had to send Jackson to get them, and he insisted on spelling his name Jaxon on_ every _piece of official documentation_. Derek’s better at reading Lydia than he was at reading Stiles. He’ll feel bad about that. Later.

“We’ll send you our ETA when Erica wakes up,” he replies. “Might stop at Lycanera.”

Lydia nods, as if that was a forgone conclusion. “You should. I’ll have the passports sent there. The next time I see you, you had better have him back.”

“That’s the plan,” Derek replies, even though the plan so far has been _get ship, go to Delta quadrant, get Stiles_. It’s a terrible plan. Stiles was the one good at plans. They’re all going to die, and it will be Derek’s fault.

Lydia signs off, and Derek doesn’t turn the ship around.

 

“We should name it,” Scott says, through a mouthful of- of _chili_ , how the hell did he get the shoddy replicators to make that?

“Name what?” Isaac asks, from underneath one of the science consoles. It wasn’t really working when Derek bought the ship, but what did he need science consoles for? This was a rescue mission, not one of Starfleet’s high and mighty exploration missions.

“The ship,” Scott replies. “Something cool though.”

Everyone looks at Derek contemplatively, like he might suggest calling it _Hunk of Junk_ or _Rustbucket_ or _Three Bars of Latinum_.

“Ooh, let’s call her the _Stilinski_ ,” Erica suggests, grinning so her teeth show.

“No,” Derek says, because this might be a _get Stiles back_ mission, but he’s not _that_ far gone. Just gone enough to ruin his career and chase the _Borg_. With a bunch of kids barely out of adolescence.

“The _Lune_ ,” Isaac suggests, somewhat wistfully, but Erica kicks him in the shin and makes a face, so that’s out.

“How about something like uh, the _Liberator_?” Scott gives everyone the puppy eyes, and spills chili on the floor. “I mean, that’s what we’re doing right.”

“We’re not calling my ship the _Liberator_ ,” Boyd rumbles from the bowels of the ship. Still fiddling with the engines, but they have the ship comm open, so he can be included in the discussion.

Scott mumbles something that might be _not your ship_ , and Derek sighs and says, “Clean up your mess.” There’s a mutinous silence behind him, broken only by Erica’s giggle, but when he turns around again the chili is no longer on the floor.

“We’re calling her the _Wolf_ ,” Derek says, and no-one complains even though it’s a stupid name and Stiles will definitely call them on it when they find him.

Scott and Erica sigh though, and she says, “There’s no creativity in your _soul_ ,” and then Isaac fumbles something and the comm system starts blaring music. Everyone but Scott and Derek yelps and covers their ears.

“ _And I’m hungry like the wolf!_ ” Duran Duran croons, because apparently there is an archaic Earth deity called God, and he _likes_ dramatic irony.

Derek manages to turn the music off by ripping out a bunch of wires from under the console where Isaac was working. There’s a noticeable sigh of relief from everyone, even Boyd.

Isaac makes a face and says, “I just spent an hour fixing that.”

“Fix it again,” Derek snarls, “but better.”

They don’t get Duran Duran again, but Scott somehow discovers that the previous owner was a big, _big_ fan of Terran music from the late 1900s, and that they have the entire music history of something called an _ABBA_ on the ship. Boyd actually growls at him until Scott agrees to restrict playing it in his quarters – it’s a miracle they even get separate quarters, if you can call Isaac’s and Erica’s rooms quarters. They’re more like _closets_ , not that Erica seems to care. She spends most of her time in Boyd’s room, when she isn’t taking a piloting shift or listening to the space chatter.

Not that there is much chatter out here. They’re in the interminable space between inhabited systems, maybe a day or two from Lycanera, so at least it’s not insane Klingon chatter just yet. Or Romulan chatter. Both species tend to make Derek’s hackles rise – although the Klingons have long had the sense to just _not_ with Lycanera.

According to Laura, once upon a time the Klingons had started a war with them, and the military at the time had retaliated by forcing Klingon ships to crash land on nearby, uninhabited planets, where the Lycan troops had landed and- well. Klingons liked a bloodbath more than the next species, but, to hear Laura tell it, even they’d been a bit horrified by the brutality of native Lycans.

“Pack,” Derek had said, the first time he’d heard the story, and Laura had nodded solemnly. Nothing’s more important than Pack.

Derek’s only recently figured out that Pack isn’t limited by species.

When he brings Stiles home – and he _will_ , there is no _if_ – he hopes everyone else will learn that too.

Laura comms them when they’re three hours away, and Derek’s halfway through a nap.

“I have five passports care of a _Jaxon,_ ” Laura pronounces the ‘x’ like it’s physically assaulted her, “but I wouldn’t come planetside.”

“Why not,” Derek grumbles, shoving sleep mussed hair out of his face.

Laura scowls and says, “The Argents. Well. Chris, that one you were keeping an eye on. He sent a message, with your resignation, something about dereliction of duty- let’s just say, no-one’s too happy about it.”

He growls a reply, and scrubs a hand over his face. It’s too early to deal with this shit, and he tells Laura so.

She snorts and starts to say, “I can probably convince them this is a Pack thing-”

“It _is_ a Pack thing,” Derek snaps, and everything in Laura’s expression goes weirdly soft.

“I’ll tell them,” she says.

They pick up the passports and refuel without any trouble at all. Derek doesn’t even go planetside; he sends his family a message, but Laura must have already told them, because they just send _find him, bring him home_ back in reply.

“We good to go then?” Isaac asks. He also doesn’t go planetside. They don’t talk about why anymore. Stiles had always grumbled about that – “You met him when you still had pieces of his father’s throat _in your teeth_ ,” he’d said, more than once – but never actually _pressed_ , so.

Boyd and Erica don’t have much in the way of family to say goodbye to either, and they growl the same _Pack_ message when anyone asks, so their leaving isn’t terrible. Scott’s the only one to make a song and dance of it, and that is entirely because he suddenly and belatedly realises that he won’t be able to see Allison Argent for Lune knows how long.

Derek actually makes the comm _for him_ , and sends Scott to go and do things he probably isn’t even emotionally ready for. When he comes back, he’s not freaking out, but he’s not happy either. He has the passports at least, not that there’s much by way of border control on the Klingon’s end of things.

The first Bird of Prey to start tailing them, Derek does the polite thing and says, “I’m going through Klingon territory get out of the way.”

Then he sends the passports, and the Klingon starts mumbling about some sort of hunt and _honour_ and _victory_ and Derek switches the view screen on and says, “If you don’t fuck off, me and my crew will be very happy to beam over and rip your throats out, that you might die valiantly in combat.”

Erica bares her teeth a bit, and Boyd looms out of the shadows. Scott is thankfully holed up in his quarters, probably taking a last desperate comm from Allison who’s near DS9 or something ridiculous. His face would _ruin_ this.

The Klingons _like_ Derek snarling at them, and let them pass. But then there’s another ship, and another and another, and they’re not even halfway through Klingon territory and Derek is _tearing his hair out_. He’s half inclined to detour past Kronos and cut a _swathe_ through the Klingons and say, “ _Get out of the way_ ,” and resists just barely.

It’s nearly three months after they started this reckless rescue mission, and they are no closer to rescuing Stiles, and everyone is edgy and jumpy and Derek wants to punch something but instead he leaves Scott alone on the bridge and pretends to be surprised when Scott replies to yet another angry Klingon Bird of Prey with Duran Duran.

The Klingons _hate_ Duran Duran. With a vile burning passion.

“It’s our theme song,” Derek says, the second he learns this. He insists Erica starts playing it on all wavelengths, as low as she can get it, just to piss the bastards off. They mysteriously start to leave the _Wolf_ alone after that, and finally, they hit the Romulan border.

 

Unlike Klingons, Romulans _love_ border checks. And despise humans, so when they twig that Scott is regrettably human, they all wig out. Half a dozen heavily armed Romulans board the ship without even asking permission, although they all hang back when everyone starts growling.

“Dude,” Scott says, “you don’t just _get on_ the _Wolf_.”

Derek pauses growling to send Scott a withering look. “We’re going to the Delta quadrant,” he says. “We’re hunting the Borg.”

“So the Federation is mad, then,” one of the Romulans comments, looking exceedingly smug.

“We’re not Federation,” Isaac says. “We’re _Pack_.”

The Romulans act like Isaac hasn’t said anything, then try to search the ship. It goes well, by which Derek means, it almost lands them in a Romulan jail cell.

He comms Lydia.

Five hours later, the Romulans, now sufficiently up to date on their Lycan knowledge, let the _Wolf_ leave without much fuss. A Romulan ship follows them the entire journey, but doesn’t talk to them. Erica starts playing a song called _The Sound of Silence_ on all known Romulan frequencies, and then a few ostensibly unknown ones just because.

“Better than the Klingons,” Scott says, although he’s still moping about being out of touch with Allison, so Derek ignores everything he says.

And then they are finally, blissfully _free_.

**Author's Note:**

> prrrrrrrobably not going to be more of this. eventually they find a transwarp corridor, blast their way into a borg stronghold and basically go nuts looking for stiles
> 
> (they find him in the end) (part of the recovery process involves locking him in a room and playing music at him when he misbehaves. he hates that)
> 
> i also figure scott and allison broke up bc like, they didn't know how long scott would be gone or if he'd even come back and he didn't think it'd be fair on her to leave her hanging like that so it's very sad for both of them but like, a trip to the delta quadrant takes literal actual years so uh (double bonus scott maybe starts dating isaac)
> 
> jackson is a reptile like alien i guess but was adopted by humans for some star trek reason but because he's jackson he started spelling his name jaxon and it pisses EVERYONE off (his legal name is jackson. he has not changed his name by deed poll or anything like that he just spells it wrong on official forms and stuff). lydia probably won't dump him over this bc she really does love him for reasons that don't involve his 2 dicks and incredible tongue action
> 
> despite all the evidence to the contrary derek and stiles weren't even together before stiles got kidnapped by the borg


End file.
